Whilst giving a pedicure, a beautician may wish to apply nail polish to the toenails. To assist in this, toe dividers are known which may be inserted between the toes to separate the toes so as to facilitate application of the nail polish and also prevent toes accidentally coming into contact with freshly applied polish.
It has been proposed to incorporate such toe dividers in a sandal so that a person receiving a pedicure may walk around in comfort after the pedicure, but without damaging the nail polish. Examples of such proposals are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,870,837, 5,946,823 and 4,017,987.
Whilst such devices may be effective in preventing damage to a pedicure, they are all somewhat complicated in construction. Accordingly what is needed is a pedicure sandal which is simple to manufacture and easy to use.